Happier Dead
by Falle
Summary: Naruto was assassinated at 6. Everyone, meet Uzumaki Naruto, Shinigami. [NARUTO crossover] [AU]


_**Presented by Falle**_

**Title: **Happier Dead

**Type: **Alternate Universe

**Involving: **NARUTO, BLEACH

**Pairings: **Undecided

**Timeline: **When Naruto is 6 years old, before Ichigo's mother died

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Kyuubi speaking"_

_**'Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Say Bye Bye**

_Date/Time: 9th October, 11:59 PM_

_Location: Konoha_

It was late at night and everyone in Konohagakure should be sleeping, but they ain't. The streets were still filled with life as everyone did last minute preparations to celebrate one of the best days in Konoha: the defeat of the nine-tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Lanterns lit the streets and many decorations have already been put up outside of the stores. All the elaborate decorations and time spent to celebrate one of the best Hokages in history were obvious.

"Get ready!" Everyone gathered in anticipation and excitement. "3!" Someone shouted over the PA system.

Everybody enthusiastically followed him in the countdown, "2! 1!" Following the count of 1, the fireworks went up with continuous bursts of energy, colouring the dark sky and awing the crowd beneath it. In the midst of all these, several men left the crowd unseen by the distracted villagers.

They hurried in to a dark corner and gathered in a tightly-knit group. One man looked to see if there were ANBUs or Jounins on patrol nearby before speaking in whispers, "tonight." Just one word, yet the group understood. "Tonight," they repeated in unison. The man, seemingly the leader, nodded. "Good. Weapons?"

Without saying a word, the others held up various weapons like kunais, katanas, shurikens and smoke grenades. Nodding in approval, the leader signalled for them to follow him silently. Through their movements and aura, it was easy to know what they were if spotted by professional eyes.

Veteran assassins, all of them. Sent on one last job on a cloudless, cheery night.

_Date/Time: 10th October, 12:16 AM_

_Location: Small apartment in Konoha_

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," echoed throughout the near-empty room. A small boy, maybe about 4, sat on the floor of his apartment. In front of him was a small cardboard box with tree branches sticking out through holes. On it written messily in chalk: **HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY, NARUTO**. _"Yes happy birthday to you, now go to sleep!" _Naruto pouted inwardly at his "companion". "But..." Kyuubi sighed and gave in. For all the power he possesses, for all the demons he defeated, he just couldn't resist Naruto's Undefeatable Technique Number 36: The Super Cute Puppy Dog Pout. Named by his truely, Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

_"Fine, fine, sing all you want," _Kyuubi grudgingly gave permission. "Yay!" Naruto cheered and started singing again, this time Mary Had A Little Lamb.

As he listened to Naruto's childish singing, Kyuubi sat on all fours and thought back on everything that has happened so far.

_FLASHBACK_

_"MY KITS! MY CHILDREN! WHO KILLED THEM!" _At Kyuubi's roar of pure rage and despair, the birds flew away and the vibrations caused earthquakes, which led to several tsunamis. He beared his fangs as a foreign smell reached his sensitive nose. Running towards the smell, he stopped in a forest outside of a small village. He sneered. _Konoha..._

In a fit of rage, he lunged over the giant doors, startling and horrifying guards, and towards the heart of the village. People screamed and shinobis fruitlessly tried to stop the raging demon. Claws, fangs and all nine tails caused much destruction and death to the village. It would have been grounded and massacred completely if the Yondaime hadn't joined the battle. In his arms, he carried a newborn baby boy and placed him in the middle of a seal. Handseals were made quickly and suddenly the great beast felt his very soul being pulled in by a great force.

Growling angrily, he soon found himself stuck in a dingy cell with a seal and lots of water.

He later found out that he had been sealed in to the blue-eyed newborn. Him, the great Kyuubi, sealed by an insignificant human. What a laugh that would make.

Years after, everyday, he would try to break out fruitlessly. Every minute, he hated the blue-eyed boy and Konoha with every fibre of his soul, body and heart. That was until the boy found out about him and warmed his heart in the process. The Kyuubi told him everything and the boy just soaked it in like sponge and with understanding. He hated neither the village nor the Kyuubi. That was when he was 4.

He, who the Kyuubi found out to be Uzumaki Naruto.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Help! Kyuubi-niichama!" He was woken up from his thoughts by a small voice crying for help. Pulling back his lips, the Kyuubi stood to his full height and growled angrily at his invisible attacker. _"Kit! Naruto! What's happening!" _There was no reply from the boy. The ground Kyuubi stood on was disappearing rapidly, and so were the walls. It became apparent to the nine-thousand demon what was happening. They were dying. _"KIT!"_ He cried before, he too was devoured by nothingness.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Notes:** It's too short to be called a chapter, but give me some time. I promise you, I am working on extending the length of the chapters. In the meantime, please review! Suggestions for pairings are welcomed and are much appreciated.


End file.
